Inflatable restraint systems or “airbag” systems have become a standard feature in many new vehicles. These systems have made significant contributions to automobile safety, however, as with the addition of any standard feature, they increase the cost, manufacturing complexity and weight of most vehicles. Technological advances addressing these concerns are therefore welcomed by the industry. In particular, the quality of the gaseous effluent from the gas generators has led to the investigation of the use of non-cryogenic gases, such as di-nitrogen monoxide (nitrous oxide or NO2) and carbon dioxide. In turn, the use of these gases sometimes implicates the issues of low temperature performance and low gas pressure output. Accordingly, improving the output by heating and pressurizing the gas or gas source while maintaining a low gas exit flow area for sustained gas release would be an improvement in the art, thereby increasing the utility of these non-cryogenic gases.